The present invention relates generally to bussed electrical centers for converting a high current input to specified and stepped-down current outputs for use in such as vehicle power output applications. More particularly, the present invention discloses a bussed electrical center incorporating pluralities of female/male terminals, bussed high current female terminals, modular main bus bars and a stackable sandwiching grid assembly which is capable of being mechanically sectioned (reconfigured) to determine a selective direction of current flow through the electrical center and to the various output components.
The prior art is well documented with various types of powered electrical distribution centers, such as which are particularly employed in vehicle applications for subdividing and rerouting an input power source (vehicle battery or the like) to a variety of output applications. Such power distribution centers typically further employ conventional electrical output components, these further including relays, switches, diodes, etc., to assist in the routing and necessary step-down of the input current into the desired output current components.
Additional features associated with prior art junction boxes include the provision of fairly low current female terminals (receptors). Additionally, existing bussed terminal and associated fret designs usually need to be customized (such further including the provision of wiring for electrically connecting the different devices) for each vehicle platform application, resulting in increased cost and time and due to the extensive (low current) customizing processes which are required. Additional examples of bussed electrical center assemblies, conventionally known in the prior art, include U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,458, issued to Gregory, II et al., U.S. Patent Application Publications U.S. 2001/0049211 A1, to Sumida et al., and U.S. 2002/0009907 A1, to Kasai et al.
The present invention is a bussed electrical center for providing customizable and high current flow to a plurality of electrical output components. In particular, the present invention discloses a bussed electrical center, providing higher current flow than preceding assemblies and which incorporates pluralities of female/male terminals, bussed high current female terminals, modular main bus bars and a stackable sandwiching grid assembly. As further previously described, the electrical center of the present invention is capable of being mechanically sectioned (reconfigured) to determine a selective direction of current flow through the electrical center and to the various output components. In this manner, a standard electrical center assembly can be easily modified (reconfigured) without the requirement of specialized tooling, and such as has been previously necessary for creating the bus bar for the electrical center assembly.
The electrical center includes an upper insulating layer having a first face and a second face and exhibiting a plurality of apertures through which are engaged a plurality of stamped terminals. The terminals each include both a female receptor and an oppositely extending and integrally defined male inserting pin and are formed of a conductive and stamped metal. A stem supports and interconnects the oppositely extending and associated female receptor and male inserting pin portions and such that a plurality of such stamped terminals can be provided upon a reel.
In the above manner, a sub-plurality of stamped terminals can be sectioned from the reel and installed in a given application. The terminals are further in operative communication with various electrical output components associated with the electrical distribution assembly, these typically including fuses, relays, switches and the like.
A main bus bar secures upon the first face of the upper insulating layer, the bus bar typically including an elongated and stamped configuration with pluralities of upwardly extending terminal blades arranged in first, second and third rows, the blades being engaged by suitable electrical components. A high current power source communicates with an input location of the main bus bar.
A plurality of high current bussed female terminals are provided, in certain instances in operative communication with the main bus bar, each including a plurality of individual female receptors extending therefrom. The bussed female terminal further comprises an elongated carrier strip and upon which are mounted the plurality of receptors (configured similarly to those associated with the stamped terminals), the bussed female terminals again electrically interconnecting at least one of the main bus bar with other and specified electrical output components, as well as capable of being disposed in electrical communication with other such components inter-communicated by the stamped terminals.
A lower insulating layer is also provided having a first face and a second face and exhibiting an apertured pattern according to a first specified configuration. A conductive grid overlays the first face of the lower insulating layer and defines a further apertured pattern according to a second specified configuration. A plurality of interconnecting web portions are associated with the conductive grid pattern and further includes bent tabs extending from specified locations along the web portions, and further such that certain locations of the web portions are exposed by the apertured pattern defined in the lower insulating layer so that the bent tabs project therethrough.
Upon assembly of the upper and lower insulating layers with the grid sandwiched therebetween, exposed web portions of the conductive grid are capable of being sectioned by an appropriate cutting tool which accesses the web portions exposed by the apertured pattern in the lower insulating layer. In this fashion a selected current flow, either established or prohibited in given directions across the grid, is established in cooperation with the electrical distribution provided through the associated male terminal pins insertably engaged through the assembled upper and lower insulating layers.